Our Love For Them Causes Pain in Our Lives
by SakuraLady-Shinokuroi
Summary: What if five girls were suddenly whisked away into the world of Fruits Basket due to some... interesting circumstances. This was written by my friend, Sen, who can't upload it herself and is lacking an editor which is why I stepped up to the challenge
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: It was going to be just a sleepover

"School sucks," Aya replies. Four girls nod their heads in agreement as they walk down the quiet road to Kyoko's house.

"I'm surprised. We all get together for a sleepover for the first time and all of our parents were ok with it," said Sen.

"I agree. That is strange."

"Well, I've been to Kyoko's house before. Unlike Aya, Kari, and Sen," Hoshi says.

"Why does it have to be my house?" Kyoko complains.

"My house is too small!" Yell the four girls in union. Kyoko sighs. The five teenage girls enter Kyoko's home and go straight to her room. They all sit down and watch their favorite anime, Fruits Basket.

"It sucks that the series stopped just when it was getting good," Kari said.

"Yeah, I know. They don't even show Rin or Kureno." states Sen.

"Oh well. That's the world for yeah. All things are filled with disappointment,"

"Wow, Hoshi. Since when did you speak so deep?" Kyoko asks. Hoshi gets up and slowly walks to the door.

"Since I ran out of sugar. I'm going into the kitchen," Hoshi replied uncharacteristically serious. The four girl's faces went pale.

"Hoshi…is getting…sugar."

"God, help us all."

**10 minutes later**

"I know a song that annoys you. I know a song that annoys you. And I'm singing it right now," Hoshi sings while dancing around the room. Sen soon joins her in annoying people for the hell of it. Aya, Kari, and Kyoko sweat drop and get tick marks.

"SHUT UP!!!" yells the three teens. Kyoko holds Hoshi while Aya and Kari hold Sen from dancing around.

"Time for dinner!" calls Kyoko's mother. The five of us go to the table and eat pizza. For dessert they had ice cream, but it was vanilla flavored so Aya couldn't have any, because she's allergic to vanilla. Sen laughed for her misfortune but was soon joining her in the same state after finding out that the ice cream has cherries in them (which is what she is allergic to). Aya now laughs at Sen. Sen hits Aya and she shuts up and continues to watch television while Sen looks out the window. _'I don't know these people. How did I become friends with them?' _ Kari thought.

"Let's play twister," Kyoko suggests.

"I love that game," Hoshi and Sen cheer. Kyoko's thoughts; _'Sometimes I feel like I'm seeing two of the same person. Two times the trouble. Neither one of them is good unless you're on their side. Note to self, buy two leashes and put them on Sen and Hoshi.'_

"It's raining," Aya shouts while going outside and jump in the mud puddles. Kyoko rethinks her decision; _'Make that three leashes.' _Sen and Hoshi join Aya while Kari watches. _'I hate the rain. Kyoko, you're on your own on this. I am not going to get wet.'_ Kari thinks. Kyoko goes outside to bring back the demons-I mean, her friends before the storm gets any worse.

"Are you three crazy?! Hoshi, Sen, Aya, get inside…NOW!" The three girls pout. BA-BOOM!!! Thunder hits their ears and they all see lightning strike just down the street. Kyoko grabs Hoshi's wrist. "Since when did fog appear so quickly?" Kyoko continues to look for Aya and Sen. "Kari, help me. I can't find Aya or Sen."

"…Fine, I'll help," Kyoko smirks imagining Kari's expression since she had to come outside. Kyoko continues to look around and eventually finds Sen. Hoshi grabs her wrist. Rain continues to fall even harder than before. More minutes past while the girls look for Aya. "Kyoko! I found Aya," Kari shouts. Kyoko is relieved.

"Then let's try to find each other," yells Kyoko. The storm gets worse as the two groups try to become one. Lightning is traveling closer to them little more than a few feet away. Just then Kyoko grabs Aya's shoulder. "Got you. Now let's go back into the house. I'm soaked."

"I hate the rain. Damn the rain. Damn it to -" But Kari didn't get a chance to finish her sentence as a bolt of lightning hits her directly. Now, since they all were holding hands, this caused a chain reaction making all the girls get hit with a bolt of lightning and they became blinded. When the girls regained their eyesight they discovered they were in a white, open-space that is really a never ending room.

"Where are we? And if this is going to end badly, I blame her," Sen said, pointing to Kari. Kari sticks her tongue out at Sen, who glared at her for making such a sad come back.

"Hello, ladies," said a man, descending to the ground. He wears a white jacket that ends at his waist and a pair of light brown sweatpants that are a little baggy. His blonde hair is tied black into a long ponytail, ending at his hips. The only thing that is holding his hair back is a light blue ribbon. "Congratulations. You're dead!" All five girls' jaws drop. The four girls glare at Kari.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT!!!!" The four teens shout. Kari sweat drops.

"Wait! If Aya didn't go outside, we wouldn't be in this mess," Kari says, blaming someone else. Now all eyes are on Aya. Aya sweat drops.

"Uh…my bad," Aya says in a nervous smile. Finally, the five girls actually took notice of the guy in front of them. He looks around the ages of 18 to 26, but he's cute so Hoshi immediately glomps him. Kyoko pulls Hoshi off of him.

"Sorry about that."

"Quite alright. So anyway, you're dead if you didn't know. Oh! I'm Itylus, the god of desires. To important matters, you're dead and you'll never see your family again," Getting the emotional news out of the way. Aya, Hoshi, and Kari cry. Kyoko and Sen go and comfort them. Sen hates her family and is cheering like crazy in her head. Kyoko, on the other hand, hardly shows any emotions so why start now. After a good, long thirty minutes, they stop crying.

"Anyway, I'm the god of desires as I said before so I'm going to grant you your desires."

"COOL!" All the girls say.

"Yes, but since you all died at the same time, I can only grant one desire."

"WHAT?! What kind of rule is that?" Hoshi yells.

"Sorry. I don't make the rules. If you have any complaints, go to Zeus or Hades."

"No thanks. We don't have the patience for that," Sen replies.

"Ok. Move on, since I only can grant one desire it will be based on something you all have in common."

"Well, then the desire will either be related to Anime, Manga, books, writing, food, or Harry Potter," Kyoko said.

"Correct. You will all be reborn as anime characters in the world called Fruits Baskets." The girl's jaws drop.

"Ok. This has to be a fucking dream because I always want to go to their world," Sen said.

"Yeah. Do you know how many fan fictions I read that lead up to this? This is a joke," Kyoko said. "Right?"

"I agree," Kari said.

"Well, I can assure you this is no dream or joke. Now, I got 20 minutes until my shift is over and I am not working over time. So, I'm going to ask you questions and you give a simple answer, got it?"

"Yeah."

"Whatever."

"Ok, question #1: What kind of hair do you want and what color?" Itylus asks.

"Long purple hair," Aya said.

"Orange, short hair," Kari replies.

"Red and short," Sen said.

"Black and short also," Kyoko answered watching Itylus write these down.

"Blue short hair," Hoshi said.

"Ok. Question #2: What do you want your height to be and what year of school do you want to be in?"

"What?! We still have to go to school?" Kari yells.

"Yes. Again, not my rules."

"Fine. 5'4" and year 3," Kari mutters.

"2nd year and 5'2" for height," Hoshi says quickly.

"5'5". For once I'll be able to be normal height. Oh, and 2nd year also," Sen replies.

"5'3" and year 3," Aya said.

"I don't want to be a student. A teacher would be cool. 5'9" and year 3 so I can get out of the school as quickly as humanly possible," Kyoko stated.

"Question #3: Who would you like to live with and do you want to be related to any of the Sohmas?"

"I want to live with Shigure and to be Ayame's niece," Hoshi said in excitement.

"I want to live with Ayame and be Hiro's big sister. I love that sheep," Kyoko cheers.

"I also want to live with Shigure and be Shigure's stepsister," Aya replies.

"Live with Shigure, no relation," Kari said.

"I want to live with Shigure and Ayame. Like, on the weekends I go to Ayame's. I don't want Kyoko to deal with a nut case like Ayame all the time and no relations also," Sen replies quickly.

"Finally, last question: Name three of the Sohmas that you would like to hug without them transforming?"

"Really? Why three though?" Sen asks.

"This desire is hard to fill as it is. Please don't ask why."

"Oh."

"Momiji! I want to hug Momiji!" Sen, Hoshi, and Kari shout.

"Why him?"

"Why not him?" Hoshi said. "I also want to hug Kyo and Hatori."

"I want to hug Hiro and Haru," Sen said.

"Should have known you would pick Haru," Kari smirks. "I choose Kyo and Hiro also."

"I want to hug Yuki, Hatori, and Shigure," Aya said.

"Why don't you want to hug Ayame? I thought you like him?" Kari asks.

"I do but I like seeing Ayame in his snake form."

"Ayame, Shigure, and Hatori. The famous trio," Kyoko calls out.

"Ok, it's all set. Now for the rules. You cannot mention anything about your previous lives nor can you tell them they are from a Manga or Anime series or tell them about anything about the future upcoming in the series. Last time that happened, we had to delete everything in the Descendents of Darkness universe and we lost the entire group that desired to go there in the process."

"Question. Do they know that we know the curse?" Kyoko asked.

"They only know that Kyoko, Aya, and Hoshi know about it since they are related to you. As for Sen and Kari, no. You'll have to come up with an explanation on that yourself. We can't do everything you know."

"Big problem. We just randomly come to their world. What are we suppose to do? We can't just run up to them and they don't even know who we are," Hoshi said.

"Your background story is that you all are moving to Tokyo and Hatori is going to pick you up from the airport. They already know that you're coming since you have nowhere else to go. You are already enrolled into your school. You just need to pick up your uniforms and don't worry about the language. To you guys, everybody in the world speaks the same language you do. To them, you're speaking and writing in Japanese. Any other questions before I send you off?" The god said looking at his watch. The girls shook their heads. "Good. Enjoy your new life." The god of desire snaps his fingers and in an instant, the 5 girls are gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi all! This is the story's editor Kyo. Sorry this chapter took so long to post. Sen already has up to chapter 8 done I'm just a really slow editor. Plus track is keeping me pretty tired and busy, but the season is ending soon and then I'll start posting some stories of my own. I'm going to find a way for all of you to send your reviews to Sen, the author, but right now I can't think of any ideas. If you think of any let me know and if something about the story confuses you I can help you understand so feel free to send me your questions.

Chapter 2: Dreams really do come true…NOT!!!

The 5 teen girls magically appeared in front of the Tokyo airport. The girls are in awe. Everything they imagined has come into view of what they thought of the world of Fruits Basket. They five girls look exactly like what they described to Itylus. Aya was 5'3" with long purple hair, wearing a simple plain blue sweater and light blue shorts. Hoshi was 5'2" short blue hair that is held back in two pigtails, wearing a sleeveless red Chinese top and matching red pants. Kyoko was 5'9" with short black hair, wearing a yin and yang kimono style top and bell bottom jeans. Sen was 5'5" short crimson hair, wearing a black sweater with a picture of a skeleton on the back and oversized black jeans. Kari was 5'4", with orange short hair wearing a green camo t- shirt and matching camo shorts. To put it simply, they're amazed.

"Holy fuck! We're actually here!" Aya yells. She runs her hand through her new long colored hair. "Awesome. Perfect and untangled hair. And it's extremely shiny."

"Man. I'm still short." Hoshi pouts but Kyoko pats her head for comfort.

"At least I'm not the tallest one in the group anymore." Sen proudly said.

"And a perfect body to boot. Smooth, soft skin. This god did a pretty good job on us." Kari said. Sen rolls up her left sleeve but frowns and unrolls the sleeve to its original state. "I love being an anime character!" Suddenly a deep green van pulls in front of them. A man in his late 20s gets out and stands in front of the girls. Another man comes out that also looks around his late 20s, but unlike the other man; who had his left eye covered by his bangs; you got a clear view of his cheery face. He is the first to speak.

"Now one of you is my darling step sister. But you all look so adorable; I don't know who it could be." Aya begins to walk forward but soon breaks into a run to hug her step brother.

"Me! Me! I'm your step sister, Shigure nii-chan." Aya calls out. Shigure is surprised that he doesn't transform but gladly puts his arms around Aya. Kyoko sweat drops at the fact that she'll have to give the explanation about the hug situation. She shyly walks up to the other man.

"You must be Hatori. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'll explain later of why…" Kyoko stops and hugs the now surprised Hatori. "…you aren't transforming." Hatori nods slowly and Kyoko backs away slowly. Sen looks down at Hoshi.

"Aren't you going to hug them?" Hoshi shakes her head.

"I want my first hug to be with Momiji." Sen smiles at her. Shigure and Aya's sibling bond scene comes to a close as he glances at the others.

"So who are you lovely girls?"

"I'm Ayame's niece." Hoshi announces, pointing at herself. _'Oh god. Please don't let her be like him. I can't deal with another Ayame.' _ Hatori thought. (I don't blame you, Hatori.) They all when into the green van and drove to Shigure's house.

"By the way, all of your bags have arrived." Hatori said, starting the conversation. (By the way he is driving. If Shigure was driving, this story would be very short.)

"Yes, and all of your rooms are prepared but one of you will have to share." Shigure said. _High school girls! High school girls! All for me! Yay, Yay, me._

"Well, I'm planning on living with Ayame if it's all right with him." Kyoko said. Hatori and Shigure look surprised.

"That's a first. No body ever lived with Aya before. Well, it's about time he got some action." Hatori hits Shigure over the head with that statement. "Ouch! Hari, that hurts." He winces.

"So how did you find out about us?" Sen said, trying to get some information to create a believable past if the question is ever asked.

"Akito told us. We didn't even know there were any Sohmas in the United States until all of you had to be sent here because you all are still minors. After your parents died, you didn't expect to live on your own did you? It was a surprise to learn that we are so closely related to the three of you." Shigure paused and look at Kari and Sen. "But neither of you are Sohmas so why did you two come? Not that I mind that two pretty high school girls are coming to live with me." Strike two as Shigure gets hit on the head again.

"Our families were very close to each other so they made a promise that if anything happened to them, they would take care of their friends' child. Unfortunately, all of them died only shortly after each other and then Akito got in it, so here we are." Kyoko said, making up the quickest lie possible. _Ok. So we learned that Akito knows about us, that three out of the five of us have our last name as Sohma, and that our parents died here._ Suddenly, the car stops and is in front of the Japanese style house.

"Shigure nii-chan, your house looks beautiful." Aya replies. Shigure smiles but then frowns at the commotion in the house. Kari and Aya get excited knowing who was the cause of the commotion. Hatori doesn't pay attention. Kyoko stares at him…and stares and stares and stares and stares and…breathes. Then Hatori notices Kyoko and tills his head down a little. (Remember, Kyoko is the tallest out of the five girls by being 5'9".)

"You don't look 17 years old." Kyoko sweat drops.

"Yeah. I get that a lot. Most people think I'm 23 but to me age doesn't really matter. It's just a number." Hatori looks at her oddly until two boys yelling gets his attention.

"Damn rat! We are not having leeks!" yells a certain orange hair boy we all know.

"Yes we are, you stupid cat!" said a popular silver haired boy in a monotone.

"Try saying that to face!"

"I just did. Baka neko (stupid cat)."

"That's it! It's on!"

"Yes. The stove is on."

"No, dammit! I mean a battle."

"Please not in the house." Shigure cries finally being noticed by the two hot teenage boys. The boys look further back and see the girls and Hatori. Before Yuki and Kyo could speak, Aya glomps Yuki and Kari does the same with Kyo. Both of the boys are speechless. Shigure smiles.

"Now boys, don't jump the gun. We just met them." Kyo and Yuki hit him over the head. (Poor Shigure. That's the third time today.) Currently, Aya and Kari are off in their own little world and the others watch.

"He's so cute!" Kari said.

"Yes. With his soft smooth skin." Aya said dream like.

"And his attitude." Kari points out. Sen twitches at the comments.

"Sorry to break up the girly goo goo moment but we need to get on to things more important."

"Awwww. But Sen, you would be joining us too if it was Ha-" Sen cuts Aya off by putting her hand over her mouth and leans in to whisper in her ear.

"Control yourself. First of all, they think we just meet them so no name blurting until they know us and also introduce themselves. Second, I know this is awesome and everything but we can get kicked out of this place easily if we can't control ourselves. And last, we can't get too connected to them yet. It's too soon for them as it is for us. So both you and Kari just cool it!" Sen whispers and Aya nods. (Note that the others didn't hear their conversation.)

"Now that everyone is here, can you five explain how you can hug us?" Hatori asks.

"You mean these girls know about the zodiac curse?" Yuki asked.

"Yes, Yuki. You see, three out of these five girls are Sohmas. So of course they know." Shigure said like he knew his whole life they were family even though he'd only just met them. "As for the other two, they just somehow came into the act."

"More like volunteered." Sen said with a grin of joyfulness. _I mean come on. Meeting the Sohmas, living with the Sohmas, all the fan girls' dream of this._

"Oh! And they are living with us." Shigure said. "My new housekeepers."

"I am not your housekeeper. I can't cook, my cleaning is terrible, I'm lazy, I hate shopping so food shopping is out for me, and I only clean after myself. In fact, the only thing I'll be useful for in housework is laundry." Sen replies.

"Oh no you don't! We are not letting 5 girls live with us!" Kyo yells.

"Actually, I'm going to live with Ayame and Sen is going to live with Ayame on the weekends." Kyoko explains as if it makes any difference. Yuki is confused.

"Who is Sen?" Yuki asks. The girls sweat drop.

"Sorry. I guess it might help if you new our names. I'm Kyoko. The girl with purple hair is Aya; Shigure's stepsister. (Yuki and Kyo's mouth drops at that.) The orange head is Kari. The shortest is Hoshi and the red head is Sen." Hatori clears his throat.

"Again…the curse." Hatori asked.

"Oh. Well each of us can hug only 3 of the male Sohmas. But each of us can hug different people. For example." Kari says as she hugs Kyo. "I can hug Kyo." Then she let's go and hugs Yuki, who transforms. "But when I hug Yuki, he changes to his zodiac." Yuki leaves the room before he changes back into a human in front of the new guests. Aya frowns at that.

"Ok. That explains a lot." Hatori said.

"Hey!" Hoshi jumps up, surprising some people. "When does school start?"

"School started a week ago but if you pickup your schedule and uniform today, then you can start tomorrow." Yuki said.

"Hello! Hello! Hello! Yuki! My dear and wonderful little brother that adores every single thing I do, I'm here!" Ayame comes in the living room. Dead silence and sweat drops are seen. "Ooooo. Hari, who are these beautiful ladies?" Hoshi runs and glomps Ayame, who transforms in contacted.

"Yay! Uncle Ayame is here!" Hoshi cheered. For some reason, that comment made the boys very uncomfortable.

"Uncle?!" Kyo and Yuki shout. The girls nod. Ayame wraps himself around Hoshi's neck.

"Yes! I heard I had a niece a long while back. But I never would of guess that I had such a pretty niece. You must be my model."

"No!!!" Yuki and Kyo yell.

"Ok." Hoshi cheers and the boy's anime falls. "I love Ayame's work. I'll start in a week."

"Ok!" Poof! Ayame changes back into a human. Kyoko quickly grabs Hoshi away from Ayame. Aya stares in shock as Sen and Kari close their eyes in respect. Yuki pushes his brother into Shigure's room to get dressed. Two minutes later, Ayame comes back.

"Ayame, is it ok if I live with you?" Kyoko asks.

"Yeah, and if you don't mind, I'd like to live with you during the weekends." Sen said almost forgetting. Ayame smiles and puts his hands on Kyoko and Sen's shoulders.

"Of course you two can stay with me. Why would I deny such wonderful ladies?" Kari then notices something.

"Um, didn't a girl live here?" Kari asks to get the girls to wonder where Tohru is.

"Yes. She use to live here but it was only for a month. She moved back in with her grandfather." Hatori said. The girls nod.

_'So we basically take Tohru's job with helping the Sohmas.' _Aya thought.

_'Judging that we're starting school and Yuki and company is in 3__rd__ year, we just came in right after Yuki meets the student council. Man, we missed a lot. But they changed, Tohru probably visits every once in a while.'_ Kyoko thought. "Um, when do I get to see Hiro, my little brother?" She asks.

"Hiro is your brother? So you're related to Chaos as well?" Kyoko's jaw drops. '_Chaos…my fictional character I use in my stories, is here?!' _Kyoko nods.

"Oh! So you're that author." Shigure says and the girls are confused. "You're the one that writes about your twin brother Chaos." Kyoko gasps. _'I got a book published. Awesome!'_

"I thought you looked familiar. I saw Chaos a one week ago. He's transferring to Yuki and Kyo's school now. You two do look a lot alike." Hatori said.

"Yay! I get to see cousin Chaos." Hoshi cheers. Kyoko then stands up.

"Hatori is it ok if I borrow your car. We need to get our uniforms and schedules."

"Sure." Hatori gives Kyoko the keys.

"While we're at it, I need sketchbooks." Hoshi says.

"Yeah, me too. Plus, I wanna get some CDs." Sen replies.

"Oh! Oh! I wanna go get some new movies." Kari and Aya said at the same time while shutting the door.

"The guys looked at each other. "I got some new house keepers." Shigure says breaking the awkward silence rather awkwardly. "Sen can do laundry. Kari can cook. I got my stepsister. Who knows what the others can do."

"Yes, and I got a new model and a lovely lady to live with me." Ayame says in some kind of fantasy.

"Why does it have to be a bunch of girls?" Kyo complains.

"Well, they have to live some where Kyo. Besides, it's only 4 girls and Sen will go to Ayame's on the weekends so it will only be three then. It won't be that bad. As long as you don't give them anything pink. They told us they all hate that color for some odd reason." Shigure says.

"What kind of girl doesn't like pink?" Kyo asks stupefied.

"Well, my niece doesn't like that color because for her, it's too girly." Ayame said.

"Yes, and Aya thinks it should be forbidden to mix white with red." Shigure said.

"Ok." Yuki said.

"Yep, things are going to be very lively here from now on." Shigure said.


	3. Chapter 3

SEN- Thanks for all of the reviews. I'm so happy. Though one of the reviews is from me but who doesn't review their own fics? …………..Don't answer that. I am really grateful Kyo, my editor is able to post these since my computer hates me and won't post… oh well. I really suck at grammar. So bad my editor has to edit my author's note. :P

Chapter 3: School is just another place to torture people 

"They couldn't wait, could they?" Aya said as the 5 girls walked onto the school grounds.

"Of course not! Yuki is the school president so he has to leave early and Kyo left because he didn't want to be late." Sen said staring at Hoshi because Hoshi had woken up late and held all the girls up because she didn't want to walk to school alone.

"It appears we're getting a lot of stares." Kyoko said, observing the crowd looking at her and her friends. "Then again, why wouldn't we get stares? Our uniforms are different."

"Not me. I actually wear it normally." Kari said looking at the other girls. Aya is wearing the spring girls' top with blue shorts. Hoshi is wearing the spring boys' top with the tie and shorts as well, complete with leg sleeves and shoes that have her name on them. Sen is wearing the winter boys' uniform with one of the sleeves cut off, no tie and Kyoko is wearing the winter boys' uniform as well, also no tie. Kari shakes her head.

"You four! You're wearing the uniform wrong!" Cries a man with black frame glasses, pointing at Hoshi, Sen, Kyoko, and Aya. Then points at Kyoko. "And you aren't you a little old to be at this school?" Kyoko shakes her head.

"Nope. I'm 18; I just look more mature for my age."

"Hey! Didn't you graduate already? Shouldn't you be at college?" Aya asked.

"Yes, I have graduated but college doesn't start till tomorrow. So I, Makoto Takei, will help the new president, Yuki Sohma, on his duties. So you four! Why can't you be like your friend here and wear the uniform correctly?"

"But…but this uniform looks better on me." Hoshi said, about to cry. Kyoko comforts her.

"There is no way in hell you are going to make me wear a skirt!" Sen grabs him by the collar and pulls him closer. "If you think wearing a skirt is awesome, then I would like to see you wear one every single day like these girls do." Sen said, glancing at the girls walking by. Aya pulls Sen away.

"Still, you guys are wearing the boys' uniform!"

"Actually, Sen and I are wearing the boys' uniform. Aya is wearing the girls' top with shorts. Hoshi is also wearing the shorts and the boys' top with some other accessories." Kyoko explained.

"But you three-" pointing to Sen, Kyoko, and Kari. "Are wearing the winter uniforms. It's spring!" Kari shrugs.

"Also, your hair!" Makoto pointed to Hoshi, Sen, and Aya. "Dyeing your hair is against the rules. Who ever heard of girls' hair color to be naturally purple, red, or blue? It's impossible!" Then, thank god, Yuki, Kyo, Momiji, and Haru arrived.

"What is the problem?" Yuki asked but didn't get an answer as Hoshi runs and glomps Momiji.

"Momiji! Oh my god! This is so great! I have been waiting so long to meet you!" Yells Hoshi ecstatically. Momiji is happy too and wraps his arms around Hoshi.

"Well, hello Yuki Sohma. You look lovely as always but putting that aside, these girls are breaking so many dress code laws."

"Haven't you ever heard of creativity?" Sen replies. "What's wrong with wearing what suits us? I don't want to end up looking like everyone else. We are individuals that have their options on everything. At least we are wearing the uniforms. In the rule book, it doesn't say which uniforms to wear or how to wear them. Also, Aya's, Hoshi's, and my hair are not dyed."

"Oh my god! Where's our Sen?" Kyoko said. "There is no way she could say this on the spot." Sen turns to her friends.

"That's why wrote it all down." She said showing a piece of paper. The girl's animefall. "I knew people were going to ask about all this. So I wrote everything down so I wouldn't forget."

"Wha- Are you really that retarded?!" Kyoko yells. Sen smiles.

"Yep! I override that privilege all the time. I love it! Greatest excuse ever!"

"Never the less, you girls should wear what you are told." Makoto said.

"What are you, our mother?" Kari said.

"With you guys dress like that, you're giving Yuki a hard time."

"Hey! It's a tradition. All the Sohmas break the dress code. Haru with his hair but he can't help that. Kyo, again hair. Momiji, wearing the girls' uniform, which looks adorable on him. And Yuki…well maybe not Yuki but still." Aya said, blushing as she uttered Yuki's name. Makoto is in awe.

"These girls are also Sohmas? I mean these girls are pretty and everything but are they really?"

"Yes Makoto. Aya, Kyoko, and Hoshi are Sohmas. Kari and Sen are in the care of the Sohma family but not related." Yuki said. "Now, can you please leave? I can handle this myself." Makoto left, finally.

"Hey! How can you hug me?" Momiji asked after Hoshi stopped hugging him but is holding his hand. Sen and Kari go over and hug him. Then let's go quickly.

"See? Kari, Sen, and I can hug you but if Kyoko and Aya hug you, you'll transform. Each of us can only hug 3 guys of the zodiac." Hoshi explains.

"Who can hug me?" Haru asks, knowing that they already know their names.

"Just Sen." Aya said pointing to her, which got Sen's attention.

"Huh?" Then looks at Haru. "Oh hi."

"How about my Yuki and that cat?" Haru asks, curiously.

"Aya can hug Yuki and Hoshi and Kari can hug Kyo." Kyoko answered. "I can hug Hatori, Ayame, and Shigure, if you're wondering."

"We should report to homeroom." Yuki said.

"Ok. See you at lunch." Momiji said as le started walking away until Hoshi grabbed his arm.

"We're not all in the same grade. Only Kari, Kyoko, and Aya are in 3rd year. But Sen and I are in the same classes as you." Hoshi said grinning. Momiji smiled also.

"That's so great!" Momiji said as he leads Hoshi to homeroom. Haru and Sen look at each other. They both shrug and follow. Kyoko, Kari, and Aya follow Yuki and Kyo. By the hallway you can see a brown haired girl with a guy that looks like Kyoko.

"Where is she?" He said to the girl. The girl shakes.

"Sohma-kun said she'll be here today. Oh! Kyo-kun! Sohma-kun!" She said as she saw them. The guy looks up and runs straight to Kyoko. Kyoko is in shock.

"Kyoko nee-chan!" He calls out and hugs her to death. The girl panics.

"S-She can't breath." The guy let his hug go loose but still hugs her.

"Sorry." Kyoko nods, recovering from the shock still.

"C-C-Chaos!!" The guy nods. She smiles and returns the hug. _'My fictional character is now real. Yay! And I'm hugging him!'_ "My brother!"

_'Wow! They do look a lot alike. And the girls look so beautiful. I wonder if they're Sohmas.'_ thought the girl.

"Hi Tohru!" Aya said grabbing everyone's attention. "I'm Aya. This is Kari and that girl that Chaos is hugging is Kyoko. They're twins." Kari hits her over the head.

"You don't have to state the obvious." Kari said. Tohru, Chaos, Yuki, and Kyo go in the room as their sensei comes to the hall.

"Are you the three new girls?" They nod. "Ok. Just so you know, I am Mayu, your homeroom sensei and possibly in other classes too. So you girls wait here so I can prep up the class about you." The sensei went in the class and said a few words and then motioned them to come in.

"Class these are our new students. Girls plea-" Before Mayu could finish, a student stand up and pointed to Kyoko.

"Chaos! What are you doing up there?" Then Chaos did some fake loud coughing to grab the boy's and the others attention. The boy looks at Chaos, then at Kyoko. "How can you be at two places at once?!"

"Uh, we're twins. I'm his sister." Kyoko said. The boy was about to say something but Kyoko butted in. "Yes! I am a girl!" Then sensei took over the speaking.

"Yes. Girls, state your name and your likes, dislikes, and then the class can ask a few questions for you."

"Ok. I'm Aya Sohma. I like singing, dancing, sleeping, eating, and acting. I dislike dresses and spiders." She said. Then Kyoko spoke next.

"I'm Kyoko Sohma. I like reading, writing, sleeping, and blackmailing. (Students thoughts: I hope she doesn't blackmail me) I hate impatient people and boys who pick on girls."

"It's about time someone is with me on that." Uo said, glaring at some of the boys who do that. Then Kari started introducing herself.

"I like reading, fighting, singing, writing, sleeping, and exploring. I dislike the rain, the heat, and insults. My name is Kari." _'I almost forgot my name!' _Mayu looks at Kari.

"Kari, what's your last name?"_ 'Last name? I don't know.'_

"Last name? I don't know." _'Wait a minute, didn't I just think that?' _Mayu looks at her oddly.

"What do mean don't know?!" Kyo yells. This makes Kari freak out.

"I mean I don't know. I really never had to use it before. Of course, I wouldn't know."

"Her last name is Goto. Kari Goto." Kyoko said, lying. Mayu looks at her.

"How do you know when she doesn't?"

"Easy. She once fell on her head in middle school. She forgot her father, where her classes were, what her house looked like, and her last name. But we were friends at that time and I lived right beside her so I helped her out." Kyoko said, able to think quickly on her feet. Mayu nods understanding.

"Ok. Any questions?" Half of the class raised their hands. Mayu points at someone.

"This is to Kyoko. Why didn't you come to school when your brother did?"

"I lived in America for all my life, so this is the first time I ever saw him."

"Next?"

"This is for Aya and Kyoko. Are you guys related to Yuki and Kyo?"

"Um, Not really. I mean, there is connections between us so in a way yes, but also no. If you're asking if we can marry a Sohma, yes we could. But not if they are cousins, brother, sister, niece, uncle, aunt, etc. Kyo and Yuki are related to some of our relatives but not us. We could marry them but I'm not interested." Kyoko said very fast before the fan girls glared.

"Last question."

"For Kari. What kind of fighting do you do?"

"Martial arts. If I train a little more and find a teacher, I could be a black belt." The students nod. Mayu sensei takes control.

"Ok. Kari Goto, you sit in that chair behind Kyo. Aya Sohma, you can sit in between Kyo and Yuki. Kyoko Sohma, you can sit in front of your brother and beside Saki Hanajima." The girls nod and sit in their seats. Tohru, Uo, and Hana look at the new girls.

"Hi, I'm Toh-"

"You don't have to introduce yourselves. Shigure nii-chan already told us about you guys." Aya said. Hana stares at Kari. Kari immediately looks away. _'God! She scares me.' _

"Is that so?" Uo said. The girls nod. Then a bunch of boys go over to Kari, Aya, and Kyoko. Chaos gets in front of his sister.

"BACK OFF! NO, YOU GUYS ARE NOT GOING OUT WITH MY SISTER!!" Chaos yells and 1/3 of the boys go back to their seats. Kyoko smiles.

"Thank you, over protective brother of mine."

"Not interested." Aya and Kari said together before the boys even spoke.

"Ouch! You three didn't even give them a chance." Uo said.

"Their waves are saying that they are already in love with somebody." Hana said. Chaos then gets in Kyoko's face.

"You found somebody already?! Who is he? What does he look like? Does he treat you badly because if he does, I swear I'll kick his ass and kill him if he-" At this point, Kyoko hits Chaos over the head and he falls to the ground. Uo and Kyoko high five each other.

"Chaos-kun, are you ok?" Tohru asks worried.

"He'll live." Kyo said, not caring and happy that someone shut him up.

"Yes, I found somebody already but he doesn't know that I love him. Plus I saw him only a few times but I already know everything about him. He's already out of school and he's 27 years old and in the medical field." Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, and Chaos jump at the age.

"He's too old for you." Chaos says.

"Hey! I love someone who is 25." Uo admits.

"Yes, I also like someone but he doesn't know about it either. But the guy I like is in the same grade as us." Aya said.

"Same as me. But I'm not going to tell him yet. Too soon to hook up." Kari said.

"That's wonderful that you found love so soon." Tohru said. "Even though they don't know and you haven't dated yet, it's nice to know that there is someone that you can really bond and related to." The girls smile.

"Yeah. It is."

**:.With Hoshi and Sen.: **

"Class, we got two new students. Please introduce your selves." Sensei says.

"Guten Tag! Ich heibe Hoshi Sohma. Ich mag drawing, schlafen, schreiben, lesen, und being hyperactive. Ich mag sugar shortage, necht." (The reason that not all of it is in German is because Hoshi only knows the basics.)

"Huh?" Everyone but Momiji and Sen exclaim. Sen already studied German and Momiji is happy that someone else can speak German too.

"She said "Good Day! My name is Hoshi Sohma. I like drawing, sleeping, writing, reading, and being hyperactive. I don't like having a sugar shortage." She spoke German!" Momiji said happily. Hoshi smiles to Momiji. Sen sighs.

"I'm Sen. I like drawing, sleeping, exploring, singing, and reading. I dislike, no. Dislike is not a strong enough word. I hate dresses; reason why I'm wearing this uniform, the color pink, and other things but I don't feel like telling you. Honestly, I doubt that you guys can make me angry because am too outgoing, weird, carefree, and few other things but I won't say."

"Any questions?"

"Um Sen, what's your last name?" Suddenly, Sen went into deep thought. _'Oh fuck! I'm not related to the Sohmas so that name is out. I hate my real last name. Well, that's just great. I'm screwed…unless.'_

"I don't know. Hoshi, what is my last name?"

"It's Sohma."

"No, it can't be Sohma because I'm not related to them."

"Oh. I don't know. What is your last name?" Sen narrow her eyes.

"I just ask you? Oh well. I don't have one."

"But you have to have a last name." Sensei said.

"Ok. Sen Kikuchi." Sen replied slowly. "Yeah, that'll do."

"But you just made that up!" One of the students said.

"So? You asked for a last name, I gave you one. Didn't say my real last name, which I don't know at the moment."

"I have a question. Hoshi, are you related to the Sohmas?"

"I'm related to Yuki's brother but not related to Yuki or any of the Sohmas attending this school. Also, does anyone have a lollypop?" Momiji hops to Hoshi and gives her one. The students sweat drop but are also in awe.

"Awwwe. They look adorable together."

"Yeah. Especially when they are wearing each others suppose to wear uniforms." Momiji and Hoshi skip to their seats and sit beside each other. Sen shrugs and goes to the last empty seat, which is in front of Haru. (Ok. If you can't guess the pairing by now, you're an idiot and thickheaded.) She then got out a sketchbook and drew the bird that's sitting on the windowsill, outside. The bell rang and Hoshi and Momiji went to Sen.

"Oooo. That's so pretty." Said Momiji which brought Sen's attention to them. "It's a blue jay."

"I can draw too, Momiji." Hoshi said. "I'll draw you a bunny." Momiji gasps then hops up and down.

"Really?!" Hoshi nods, then Momiji hugs Hoshi and they both hop up and down. Sen smiles, then feels someone wrapping their arms around her neck, causing Sen to jump. Sen tills her head and blushes to see that it's Haru. Momiji notices this.

"Haru, what are you do- (gasps) Haru, you can hug somebody!"

"Your purple haired friend said that you were the only one who could hug me. I wanted to see if it was true." Haru said, letting go. Sen looks around.

"Where did everybody go?" Hoshi hits her over the head.

"Class is over. Lunch is starting now."

"Really?" Hoshi hits her forehead on her palm.

"Yes. We need travel to other classrooms for the other classes." Sen thinks this through. Hoshi sighs.

"I don't remember. Um, I was focused on the bird since we learned the lesson already."

"Yes. It's strange that the bird you were drawing kept following us." Haru said. Then, a light bulb appeared over her head and she dug into her pockets and revealed a pack of Pocky. Hoshi animefalls.

"You mean to tell me you had that the whole time?!" Hoshi yells while Sen gives the bird a pocky stick and it flies away. Sen shrugs at Hoshi's remark and gives Hoshi and Momiji two pocky sticks. Hoshi immediately forgets everything but the pocky sticks in her hands. Sen motions a pocky stick to Haru, who takes a piece.

"Here. Have the rest. I'm not hungry and since the pack is open, the candy will go stale." Haru takes it and Momiji frowns.

"Awwe. Why can't I have the rest?"

"Because you two both on sugar at the same time equals the school being blown up! Besides, Kyoko will kill me if she even knows that I gave you sugar." Sen said picturing Kyoko choking her. "Well let's go to lunch, maybe we'll come across the others."

The foursome walked together to lunch. Since it was a nice day, they went outside and spotted the others on a picnic blanket. Haru pranced to Yuki as Hoshi and Sen run up and glomp Kyoko to the ground. "Kyoko!!" Kyoko struggled out of the death grip of the two.

"Get off!" Sen and Hoshi frown. Hoshi sought comfort from Momiji as Sen stole some of Kyo's food. Kyo bolted up and grabbed the rest of his food.

"That's my food! Hands off." Arisa then pulled his lunch out of his hands and gave to Sen, who happily ate it. Kyo was pissed.

"Hey!"

"Oh shut up! She's hungry. You're a man! Suck it up!"

"Hell no! She should get her own food!"

"Well, maybe she's got no money!"

"Then let her starve."

"Kyo…isn't that a little harsh?" Aya said and looked at Yuki. He didn't care at all. Kyo was then pulled down by the sleeve and was about to yell at who ever did that but Kari shoved food into his mouth and made him swallow it.

"You can share lunch with me." Kari said.

"There. Problem solved." Kyoko said. Hana looked at Hoshi, who was have a lollypop with Momiji and then Sen, who just finished Kyo's lunch and started to draw. Kyoko notices this. "Oh. Hana, Tohru, and Arisa, this is Hoshi, my cousin, and Sen, not Sohma related."

"Oh! It's very nice to meet you Hoshi-san and Sen-san." Tohru said. Then, a bunch, and I mean a bunch of fan girls marched over to them. Arisa and Hana grabbed Tohru and ran away because they felt that Tohru was the target. The leader of the fan girls with straight up to Kyoko's face.

"How dare you five go and eat lunch with the Sohmas!"

"Oh shut up, you ugly preps!" The girls groan. Three girls grab Aya.

"Hey! Let go of me!" Aya shouts. Kari gets up and runs to Aya's aid. Kari kicks one of the girls in the face as Yuki pulls off the other two. Then, the girls pull Momiji away from Hoshi. Hoshi then goes to _**super hyperactive pissed off **_mode and tackles the poor girl to the ground.

"NO ONE TAKES MOMIJI AWAY FROM ME!!" Kyoko tried to pull Hoshi off the bloody girl. Hoshi did get off the girl but then attacked ten other girls that were getting close to Momiji. The girls scream.

"How can that short girl be so strong?!" One of the girls yells as Hoshi pushes her to the ground. Kari and Kyo take on more girls as Yuki protects Aya from the fans. Kyoko punches the leader as Chaos (who has been video taping the whole time so he can send this to America's funniest home videos) is chasing a girl who stole his video camera. Haru is starting to turn black because the girls are getting too close to him. Sen stops drawing and notices the battlefield of friends vs. fan girls. She gets up and hit's the girls with her very heavy, hardback books. (Since she's skinny, she can't really punch them.) Aya is then grabbed by one of the fan girls and she does the first thing that comes to mind. Aya bites her. The girl freaks out and runs away and the girls that saw this ran as well. Aya starts eating everything in sight so she can get rid of the taste. Then, Yuki helps her by kissing her. The battle stopped and everyone looked at Yuki. HE KISSED HER!! ON THE LIPS!!! The fan girls lose it at this point and faint at the sight. The others just stood there speechless. This gave Hoshi, Kari, Kyo, Kyoko, Haru, Sen, and Chaos time to finish them off.

Momiji ran to Hoshi and checked if she was alright. Her reward was a sucker because she had no injuries. Aya is in shock that Yuki kissed her. Yuki blushes. "Sorry." He mutters.

Aya grabs Yuki by the collar and kisses him forcefully yet passionately. It lasts for 2 minutes till they broke apart for air. They smile at each other. Sen sighs when she sees her bird drawing ripped into two. Haru is behind her and frowns. Sen throws her ruined drawing into the trash can and then gets her sketch book out and continues drawing anime characters. Kyoko and Chaos continue to kick the girls in the side like a punching bag out of boredom. Kari and Kyo are on the ground, panting since they took on the most.

The bell rings and each of the girls had one thing on their minds as the principal came out and looked at the battlefield. _'SHIT!!!!!'_

**#At the principal's office# **

There weren't enough seats so everyone sat on the floor. It's in this order of seating; Kyoko, Chaos, Hoshi, Momiji, Kari, Kyo, Aya, Yuki, Haru, and Sen. The principal is pacing in front of them.

"Why would you beat up innocent girls? They didn't do anything to you."

"They threatened us." Chaos said.

"But you guys beat them up!"

"Actually, Momiji and Aya didn't do anything." Yuki said.

"Very well, Aya, Momiji, you both are dismissed." Hoshi clings to Momiji and leans to Ouija's ear.

_"You're not leaving me!" _Hoshi darkly whispers. Momiji nods and obeys.

"No!" Aya shouts. "Sir, this isn't fair. Yes, I agree that what we did to those girls was bad. But what those girls did to us is worse."

"And how is that?"

"These boys have been stalked, spied on, had property stolen, and have been bothered by those girls every single day of their lives. Not only that, but if any girl other then them goes near those boys, they get threatened by the fan girls. Imagine if you lived like that everyday of your life." Everyone looked at the principal who was pale at the image he saw.

"Aya!! We don't want the principal in shock." Kari yelled. Kyoko shook him until he came back to reality.

"I see. I shall talk to those girls then, but still beating up students is not appropriate. For punishment, you have a choice of 2 day OSS, detention for 2 weeks, to join a school club, or community service for a semester."

"I choose art club." Kyoko said.

"Me too." Hoshi says.

"I go with my sister." Chaos spoke.

"I'll try art club too." Momiji cheered.

"Uh, I'm in student council." Yuki stated.

"OSS!!!" Aya, Kari, and Kyo said at the same time.

"Detention." Sen said, not caring.

"Haru, what do you choose?" the principal asks.

"OSS."

"Ok. Tomorrow, your punishment will start. You all are dismissed."


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Here's chapter four. Sorry for being so slow about editing i've been working on my own story. It's a Dragonball Z story. Anyway please enjoy this story and if you want to talk to the author personally instead of leaving reviews with me (which I she does read) her email address is Review and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 4: Kyoko's class and punishments 

"Hey! I didn't know you guys were in this class." Aya said, seeing Momiji, Hoshi, Haru, and Sen in the back of the room.

"We all excel in this subject so we got moved to a grade higher." Haru said, calmly. Haru gets up and goes to Yuki, who followed Aya here. Then Uo, Hana, and Tohru arrive.

"Oh! Momiji-san, Haru-san, Hoshi-san, and Sen-san! You guys take this class too? That's so great." Tohru said.

"Oh! Awesome fan girl bashing!" Uo said smiling.

"Yes. Very entertaining." Hana replies. Hoshi then runs to the door and jumps on Chaos's back.

"Chaos!"

"Hoshi, get off!" Hoshi pouts as she gets off.

"Hey! Where's Kyoko?" Hoshi asks.

"Probably still with the principal." Kyo said as he and Kari walk through the door. Kyo looks at Yuki. "Damn! You're in this class too."

"Huh?" Aya said.

"Yuki has been in all of his classes except science. This class just started today since the teacher finally arrived." Kari answered.

"So we have a new teacher." Sen said patting Momiji's head since he's on her lap.

"Great! I'm leaving then. It's probably some old hag or-" But before Kyo could finish or walk out the door, he got hit with a dictionary. "Dammit! That hurt!" Kyo looks up and sees Kyoko.

"Respect your sensei, Kyo."

"What are you talking about?" Kyoko ignores him and walks in front of the class.

"Hello class. I'm Kyoko Sohma, your English sensei." Her friends' jaws drop.

**"NO WAY!!!!!"** Her friends shout. Kyoko smirks and stares at Kyo.

"I suggest that you go to your seat or I'll dye your hair pink." Kyo's eyes widen and he goes quickly to his seat. "Now, I know I am a senior but since there are no available teachers who are able to teach this class and since I got to teach an English class in college, I'm able to teach English in high school. Ok. Now to start class."

"Oh god! This is odd. My sister is the teacher." Chaos said frowning.

"Advice: In this class, she is not your friend." Sen said.

"What's worse, is that you can't skip this class, she'll know." Kari said, disappointed.

"Think she'll go easy on us?" Uo asks.

"Not a chance." Hoshi said.

**+after school+**

"I love being a teacher." Kyoko said, walking with Chaos, Aya, Hoshi, Sen, Momiji, and Kari to Shigure's house.

"No. You like hitting students who aren't pay attention." Aya said, remembering how Kyoko threw books at any sleeping or spaced out student and once at Chaos for fun. Kyoko laughs nervously.

"Yeah. That too. So where is the rest of the gang?"

"Well, Haru and Kyo are at the dojo. I'm going to join them." Kari said.

"So will I. So that maybe one day, I will be able to beat you." Chaos said, pointing to Kyoko.

"Impossible."

"Then, I will use my skills to protect you!" Chaos proudly said, wrapping his arm around his sister's neck. Kyoko sighs, knowing that he really will devote his life to protecting her.

"And Yuki has student a council meeting." Aya replied, finishing the question she asked. Momiji and Hoshi hug Kari.

"Kari, Can you make a cake for us?" Hoshi asked.

"Yeah! With vanilla icing and ice cream on it?" Momiji added.

"I love to cook! Sure, but only after I've made dinner." Kari replied. The hyperactive two cheered.

"Well, if it isn't my lovely flowers coming back from school." Shigure said at the door. Shigure looks at Chaos then at Kyoko. "There are two of you."

"Perverted bastard." Chaos muttered. He looks at his sister. _'If he looks at my sister in any perverted way, I'll kill him!'_

"Well Kyoko, it seems that you found your twin brother. It's been a while since I'd seen him though. By the way, why are you here?" Shigure said.

"I'm here for dinner. Then I'm off to my house." Kyoko said, being careful not to mention that it's Ayame's house in front of her brother.

"Then I must start supper." Kari said, entering the kitchen. Momiji and Hoshi joined her as helpers. Sen sighs then walks upstairs to her room to start homework. Aya, Kyoko, Chaos, and Shigure have a conversation while waiting for food. Then Kyo and Yuki returns from their afternoon activities. They both enter the living room seeing Kyoko bolted up and a fist up in the air.

"I will sell more books than you!" Kyoko stated proudly.

"Uh, what are you guys talking about?" Yuki asked, confused.

"Kyoko is a writer. She published 4 books so far, but one of them is a joint publication with CLAMP. Kyoko says that she is a better writer than Shigure-nii-chan and that she'll sell more books than him." Aya explained.

"My bet is on her. There's no way that people will buy his books." Kyo said sitting down.

"Oh. Why not?" Shigure said. 3...2...1...

"BECAUSE YOU"RE A PERVERT!!!!!!" Aya, Chaos, Yuki, and Kyo shouted. Kyoko smirks in triumph while Shigure pouts.

"See? Only creepy old men would buy your books." Chaos said.

"Miss Kyoko, what kind of books do you write?" Yuki asks.

"Mainly fantasy. But I'll write action, mystery, and romantic too."

"Hopefully not the type of romantic Shigure is known for." Kyo said, disgusted at him.

"Oh no. My romance books aren't perverted but if it is, it'll have a warning label."

"That's good to hear." Aya said.

"Oh. Aya-chan! You're supposed to support me on this." Shigure winced.

"Too bad. Not on this, I'm not."

"What brought up this subject?" Yuki questioned.

"That Kyoko and I will have the same editor."

"Well, Mit-chan should be happy. At least Kyoko's deadlines will be on time." Chaos said as Shigure does a nervous laugh.

"That poor editor." Aya said sadly. "Having to go through all of your tricks."

"It was fun!"

"Dinner!" Kari cheered as she, Hoshi, and Momiji enter the room with food. Kari gave everyone a serving of her fish miso. The minute everyone took a bite they all sigh in delight.

"Oh, I've fallen in love with the delicious food again. This is better than Tohru's cooking." Shigure said. "Thank you, housewife #1." Instantly, Kyo and Yuki hit Shigure over the head.

"She is not your housewife!!" They both shout.

"Why housewife #1?" Kari questions.

"Well…Aya is my sister so she's out. Darling Kyoko doesn't live here."

"Thank god!" Chaos mutters.

"Hoshi is housewife #2 because she does all the repairing of the doors, plants flowers around the house, and sews up the loose threads on clothes. Then, there's Sen, Housewife #3. She does the laundry and the cleaning. Yes, all three beautiful housewives…" Suddenly, Shigure is on the floor and a dark aura can be seen in the background. Sen steals Shigure's miso and starts eating it.

"I AM NOT YOUR HOUSEWIFE!!! SAY IT AGAIN AND I"LL THROW YOU OUT INTO THE YARD!" Sen says while eating. Shigure chibi cries.

"Th-that's my food."

"Yes. Punishment for calling me that, I'm eating your food." Kyo, Yuki, Chaos, Kyoko, Aya, and Kari twitch. Momiji and Hoshi were off in their own little world, feeding each other.

"Shigure ate from that. You're using his spoon. That he put in his mouth." Chaos said still twitching. Sen blinks and stares at her food. She then shrugs and continues eating it.

"Um, if it's food, she's not going to care who ate it last. She's a black hole when it comes to food." Aya said.

"Oh! Aya, did you finish your homework already?" Kyoko asked.

"Nope. I have two days remember?"

"Yeah, us too." Kari and Kyo said the same time.

"Oh yeah."

**Three days later after school**

"Aw man! Look at all the homework I got. And it's due tomorrow!" Aya said carrying 14 books in her hands. Kari and Kyo are in the same position as Aya.

"Well that's what happens if you get OSS for 2 days." Yuki said as he watches Chaos and Kyoko go home.

"Yes. That's why I choose art club." Hoshi said, holding hands with Momiji.

"Oh yes. Art club is sooooo fun! I even got the chance to do a portrait of my mutti." Momiji said holding a drawing of his mother. (Note: There is no art club on Thursdays and Fridays.)

"Oh! Momiji that's so pretty!" Kari said, amazed. "I never knew you were so talented when it comes to art."

"Yes, but I still like my violin better." Momiji said. "Kyoko and Chaos are good at drawing too. Kyoko said she's going to draw all of us. Chaos is doing a self portrait."

"Momiji, Chaos sucks at art. His artwork will end up in stick figures!!" Hoshi said, pitying Kyoko that Chaos is related to her. "Kyoko. Best artist in heart. Chaos. Disappointment to the family and disgracing the name!"

"Yeah well, Kyoko's drawing is basically ruined if she's putting the damn rat in it!" Kyo said as they cross the street.

"I think what's worse is having an annoying baka neko in it." Yuki said, helping Aya carry her books. (Aww, how sweet.) Kari knows where this is going.

"Better than having a damn grey rat in it and screwing up the whole thing!"

"But grey isn't as out of place as the color orange. Orange sticks out too much. Like you, you mixed in with a bunch of intelligent people, you'll stick out. You don't belong."

"What the hell are you trying to say?!"

"Uh Kyo, I think he's telling you that you're stupid. Basically a retard stuck with a bunch of smart people. The retard doesn't' fit." Aya explains but just made the situation a whole lot worse. Kyo is ticked, so he drops his books onto the ground and runs in to punch Yuki. Yuki does a high jump, still holding the books, and kicks Kyo into a tree. Kari panics and runs to him.

"KYO!!! Are you ok? Yuki! Don't do that. Oh Kyo." Kari said glaring at Yuki and sets her books down. "You hurt Kyo! Now it's on!" Aya jumps in front of Yuki.

"Kari, no! You are not hurting Yuki. Besides, Kyo is the one who started this mess."

"Um, Hoshi, where's Sen?" Momiji asked as Hoshi and he watch Aya and Kari yell at each other. Hoshi has a lollypop in her mouth.

"She still has detention. Why?"

"Because I wanted to thank her for the bunny drawing." Momiji said, holding up a drawing of himself as a rabbit. Hoshi smiled when she saw herself holding the rabbit. "Oh well, I'll thank her in class." Suddenly, Aya and Kari stopped yelling at each other and took their anger on Shigure's house. Shigure seeing this chibi cries.

"My house…my poor house."

**&After school&**

Looking at the clock, it was 4:05. Sen sighs. After finishing her homework for today and still had 25 minutes left of her detention time, she decides to draw. She draws her friends at the concert they were at a year ago. They were near the front and the battle of the bands took host there. Seeing Green Day, Carbon Leaf, American Rejects, and so many more that you couldn't count. It was one of the greatest days of each of the girls' lives.

Then she heard a tap on the window. Sen gets up and opens the window and sees Haru on a ladder beside the window (she's on the 2nd floor). Haru climbs in and the ladder falls to the ground once he's in. Haru looks around. "Where's the teachers?"

"Not in here. Nor is any other student. Shockingly, I'm the only one who has detention today."

"You could ditch."

"Tried. The door's locked. The door lock is on the outside, I think they put the door on backwards. Why you are here?" Sen asks. Haru hands her a sheet of paper with tape at the center. Sen flips it over and sees the bird drawing she did on the first day here and then got ripped up by those fan girls. Sen looks at him. "You didn't have to do that, but thanks." Haru nods and sits in a desk. "Now what are you doing?"

"Waiting until your detention is over." Sen opens her mouth but decides to shut it since the conversation will never end and Haru will keep answering in only one sentence. Sen goes back to her seat and continues to draw a crazy dude in a straight jacket thinking about purple woodpeckers planning to take away all the body lotion in the world. Then the teacher comes in.

"Miss Kikuchi, your detention time for today is-Mr. Sohma, what are you doing here?"

"Thinking." Haru said like it was obvious. Sensei looks at him oddly. Sen gathers her stuff and stands up.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, wacky tie guy." Sen said as she pulls Haru with her.

"It's Miyasaki!" The teacher shouted.

"Too hard to remember!" Sen shouted as she disappears from his view. Sen and Haru walked silently to Shigure's house. Haru and Sen stared at each other as a farewell and Sen watched as Haru went away. "I'm home. By my own will this time!" Sen shouts.

"Sen!!" Hoshi and Momiji cheer and hug her.

"Yeah…just…keep squeezing…me…can't breathe…so…keep killing…me." Hoshi and Momiji finally let go.

"Sorry." Momiji said but Sen just shrugs and goes upstairs.

"So, housewife #2, how is school?" Shigure asked. Hoshi jumps, not noticing him this whole time.

"Ok, I guess. I really like art club though."

"Yeah, me too." Momiji said.

"Damn rat! We are not having miso!"

"Well no one wants to eat your choice."

"She is not going to cook miso."

"Um, Kyo. It's Yuki's turn to choose dinner anyway." Kari said, though wishing that she could be on Kyo's side.

"We're having miso? I love miso." Aya said, entering the kitchen. Yuki smiles slightly to her then goes back to the annoying cat.

"NO! No miso!"

"Is it because cats don't like miso?" Aya asked his stepbrother, who just now came into the kitchen with Hoshi and Momiji.

"No. This is actually something he doesn't like without the cats' option." Shigure sad then looks at Kyo. "Kyo, Leeks or miso because that's all we have to choose from. Aya and Kari are doing the shopping tomorrow."

"Kyo glares at Yuki. Then starts walking away. "Don't make the miso suck." He said, directed at Kari. Kari rolls her eyes and starts dinner.

**At Ayame's House**

"Hey Mine! I'm home!" Kyoko calls as she enters the currently empty store with no sign of life. She sits of the sofa and starts her homework. An hour later, she was done but there was still no sign of Mine or Ayame. Bored out of her mind, she gets up and looks at the designs that Ayame made. _These designs are great. A little perverted but none the less, great. These designs may be helpful in my book…_

"Oh sweet Kyoko, The one and only beautiful Ayame is here, along with the wonderful Mine." Ayame said as they enter the shop with 4 boxes.

"Where were you?" Kyoko asked. "And what's with the boxes?"

"Oh, did you miss us Kyoko chan?" Ayame said.

"Yes, now answer the question." Kyoko commanded.

"Oh we were ordering some new fabrics for our new designs." Mine said, then her eyes started gleaming evilly. "But first, we must put THEE OUTFIT on you." She said clutching Kyoko.

"Outfit? What outfit?" Kyoko questioned turning pale.

"Yes. THEE OUTFIT would be perfect on you." Ayame said as Mine drags Kyoko in the back, ignoring Kyoko's question.

"NOOOOOO!!" Kyoko cries as they echo into the distance.

**At Shigure's house**

Meanwhile, everyone is having desert until a shout disrupts their evening. "NOOOOOO!!" Then, dead silent.

"So, it's true. This house is haunted." Sen said, thinking ghosts live here and are freaking out because some exorcist is near by.

"Nah, I think that was Kyoko screaming." Hoshi said.

"Oh Go Ayame!" Shigure said, thinking of something perverted. (When does he not?) Kyo and Yuki hit him over the head because they know what he's thinking.

"Waa! Aya chan! Kyo and Yuki are being mean." Shigure said, chibi crying on Aya's lap.

"Knowing you Gure-nii, you probably deserve it." Aya replied.

_I wish we could have at least one quiet time together._ Kari thought.

**Ayame's house**

"Presenting Kyoko Sohma." Mine said as Kyoko walked out of the back room. She has on a silk black kimono top with silver dragon imprint designs; wearing also a dragon pendent to add elegant. A mid thigh skirt that some how matched the top. Black leather boots that made her an inch taller. Her hair is up in a bun being held by two chopsticks. Ayame claps in approval.

"Beautiful! Beautiful! I have outdone myself. The perfect picture of elegance. (Would that really be elegant?)" Ayame said, complimenting himself.

"Ok, can I change now?" Kyoko asked, though she does like the outfit.

"Oh no, no, no. We dressed you up for a special someone." Mine said. Kyoko goes into fear. _What if it's Hatori? I'll blush. Or Chaos? Ayame would die and I'll have to deal with him alone._ Bing! Ding! The bell swung as two people enter the shop.

"Kisa, I told you didn't have to come. It's probably something stupid for why he wanted me to come here."

"I-It's ok, besides I haven't seen Ayame oji (uncle) chan in a long time." Kyoko gasps. Hiro and Kisa heard her gasp and see Kyoko running straight at them.

"HIRO CHAN!!" Kyoko said hugging Hiro who poofed into a sheep. Kisa stares in shock. "My brother, I have found you!"

"Hey! Let go! What gives you the right to hug a stranger? And how do you know my name? Are you stalking me? I'll have you arrested for that!" Hiro said, still rambling on.

"Um, Hiro-kun, she looks like your brother Chaos." Kisa said.

"That's because I'm Chaos's twin and Hiro's older sister, Kyoko."

"Such a beautiful scene. Siblings meeting for the first time, such a joy that I witness this." Ayame said.

"Ayame…Shut up. You'll ruin the moment!" Kyoko shouted, still hugging the cute little sheep.

"Um…Kyoko san, Hiro can't breathe!" Kisa said. Kyoko immediately let go and Hiro changed back while Kyoko ran and went to Ayame for comfort.

"I killed my own brother." Kyoko sobbed as Ayame put his arms around her comfortingly. "I just meet him and I squeezed him to death! Kisa will end up being a widow."

"Woman, I'm still alive. And how come you can hug him but not me?" Hiro said. Kyoko turns and smiles.

"He's alive. He's alive. We must celebrate!"

"Celebrate by telling me how you can hug him but not me?"

"Easy. I'm wonderful and you're not!" Ayame said.

"That's not true. Hiro is wonderful. He's wonderful at annoying people." Kyoko stated.

"HEY!!" Hiro shouted.

"You're right." Ayame said.

"Of course I'm right!" Kyoko then turned to Hiro. "I can only hug three certain members of the zodiac. Ayame is one of them."

"Could have said that sooner."


End file.
